


Falling

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Back to you, Cheating, Depression, Detachment, Divorce, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Fights, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Infertility, Lots of Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Regret, Rehabilitation, Rejection, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Single Parents, Solo Artist Harry Styles, Tears, Wedding Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: The sequel to Outing Larry. Louis and Harry start their married life together but the happy ever after they always dreamed of, eludes them one more time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Falling, the sequel to Outing Larry. First of all I would like to say thank you for your patience and for reading my work. I truly appreciate it. Second of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long in dropping something new. Writing is my hobby and I love it but there was a time where it became a constant pressure to the point where I could hardly write anymore. So this time round I am going to take it easy while writing this one and not feel pressurized to deliver by deadlines. I will update when a chapter is done so it might take me a bit of time. I want to enjoy writing this and not feel like I'm doing a job. Also please read the tags. Some topics I will be using in this fic might be triggering so make sure you read the warnings I will leave before chapters. Those who follow me on Twitter know that I have spoken about Falling and that there will be cheating involved. It will not be the major issue in this fic. I will not be going into a lot of detail regarding the cheating but it's there so if it makes you uncomfortable, please just don't read it. Okay I guess that's all from me so I will leave you with Chapter 1. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Falling in love, falling out of love  
Falling into you or falling out of you.  
Catch my fall or break my fall  
But always falling.  
Falling into darkness but never falling into light.  
The way I’m falling, the way I’m falling,  
Free falling into you, out of you,  
Hard, fast, head first with no safety net.  
Falling…I’m just falling apart.  
M.

Harry paced the length of the living room, his phone pressed to his ear waiting for his call to be picked up. He drummed his long ringed fingers on his thigh as he paced back and forth. Louis sat on the couch watching Harry pace in front of their telly, craning his neck to see past Harry to watch the footie match (Man Utd leading with 2 goals to one against Liverpool) with Clifford sprawled on top of him, the big labradoodle panting, his pink tongue lolling out and pawing at Louis’ chest while licking his face to try and get his attention. Louis smiled contentedly. Both his babies wanted his attention and he never failed to lavish them both with as much attention as he could shower on them. Louis’ eyes followed Harry, tracing every movement he made, every step he took, the nervous fidgeting of his fingers, the gentle pulling of his long curls. A fond smile spread on Louis’ lips as he scratched Clifford behind the ears absently and the dog whined happily. Harry looked at Louis and scowled. As much as he loved Cliff, he didn’t like him being on the sofa or on their bed. He had set down boundaries which included the dog not sprawling on the sofa or on their bed but Louis was intent on breaking those boundaries by allowing Cliff to go against Harry’s rules.

‘Louis get Cliff off the sofa. He’s been out in the mud. He’s filthy! And stop letting him lick your face like that. He was just licking his balls for fucks sake,’ Harry hissed. Then he stopped mid rant. ‘Hi hello. Yes um this is Harry Styles.’ Harry paused and smiled. ‘No I am not joking. It’s really me,’ he said and chuckled. It wasn’t something new. People tended to be skeptical when getting a call from Harry Styles. Harry chuckled again. ‘I’m flattered. Thank you so much. I’m calling to make an appointment for me and my fiancé` to come to your establishment to choose the flowers for our wedding,’ Harry said with a smile into the phone and a thumbs up at Louis who reciprocated the gesture with his own thumbs up and a silly face glad that Harry had momentarily forgotten that Cliff was on their sofa. Louis had to distract him when he was done with that call to avoid getting told off by his stressed out fiancé`. ‘Thank you,’ Harry said again rolling his eyes fondly at Louis. He paused listening, then he continues, ‘Yes, well the wedding is in four months and we know how busy summer is for weddings so we’d like to get a head start on our preparations.’ Harry laughed at something the person on the phone said and he blushed. ‘Thank you really. You are so kind. The wedding will be held on September 28th. Oh yes next week will be fine. Yes yes that’s amazing. Thank you so very much. Looking forward to it. Bye.’ Harry hung up and flopped down beside Louis, resting his head on his shoulders while scratching Clifford behind the ear. The dog immediately licked Harry’s face. Harry pushed the slobbering dog away and wiped his face from the sticky saliva coating his cheek.

‘That’s our appointment with the florist all sorted,’ Harry said happily. ‘Wednesday at 5:30 in the afternoon Lou. Do you need me to set a reminder on your phone with an alarm? Cliff get down.’ Harry said when Cliff tried to jump on him. The dog was heavy! Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry, his lips quirking up at the side.

‘Do you think I’m going to forget to come and choose flowers for our wedding?’ Louis asked him playfully shocked. ‘What do you take me for Harold?’ Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

‘Well I did have to set a reminder with an alarm on your phone for the cake testing didn’t I and you were nearly late because you were out playing footie with your mates and you came dressed like a bloody hooligan with grass stains on your joggers. I mean seriously?’ Louis laughed and Clifford cocked his head looking from one to the other.

‘What did you expect me to wear? A tux?’ Harry sat up and slapped him playfully on the chest with the back of his hand.

‘No you wanker but a pair of clean jeans and t-shirt would’ve been fine and maybe if you had fixed your hair a little it wouldn’t have hurt.’ Louis smiled fondly at his boy and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. Clifford whined feeling suddenly left out. Louis had spoiled the dog rotten.

‘I can’t wait to marry you,’ he said hotly against his lips and Harry smiled, his cheeks heating up and he grabbed Louis by the front of his hoodie and pulled him closer. Louis knew what wedding talk did to Harry and he had been taking advantage of it. He still couldn’t believe that Harry had developed a sexual fetish to wedding talk!

‘I can’t wait to marry you too,’ Harry hummed against his lips. Louis turned his body fully facing Harry now and kissed him deeper, longer, his fingers carding in his long hair, tugging slightly making Harry moan softly. Harry pulled him closer as he leaned back against the arm rest of the sofa, his long legs accidentally pushing Cliff off the couch who whined in protest and pulled Louis down on top of him, his long legs on either side of Louis’ hips bracketing him in right where Harry wanted him. Louis lowered his body on Harry deepening the kiss that was quickly escalating. Louis could feel Harry’s semi hard on pressing against his thigh. Harry whined in his mouth. Louis pulled back slightly from the kiss, letting his lips linger over Harry’s.

‘Can’t wait to slip that ring on your finger and make you all mine,’ he purred hotly making Harry groan and push his hips up.

‘Already yours,’ he mumbled. Louis kissed his jaw.

‘Yeah but now you will be mine officially. Everyone will know you are my husband and you will show off that wedding ring proudly won’t you baby? And I’ll make you Mr. Harry Tomlinson.’ Louis told him, his breath hot against his neck. Harry squirmed beneath him pushing his hips up.

‘Lou,’ he said, his breathing getting heavier and deeper, his fingers tugging at Louis’ hoodie trying pull it off. Louis just loved how talk of marriage and their wedding turned Harry on. Talk of the wedding and marriage was like an aphrodisiac for Harry and Louis wasn’t going to pass up on the opportunity to use it. ‘Want you,’ he mumbled against Louis’ lips as his other hand traveled down, down until he was cupping Louis through his joggers, his deft hand expertly working on Louis. Louis groaned loudly and Clifford barked followed by a whine. Louis broke the kiss and smiled down at Harry as he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

‘Sorry love but I have to go,’ Louis said removing Harry’s hand off his crotch that was starting to get stiff. Harry blinked up at him like a baby owl.

‘Are you fucking serious right now?’ he asked. Louis smirked at him. Clifford barked.

‘I’m dead serious love. I got a footie match down at the park with me mates and the losers are going to pay for beer down at the local. Can’t miss free beer now can I?’ he said giving Harry a wink. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and placed it on his semi hard cock.

‘Are you seriously trading a footie match with your mates and free beer for this? I need you.’ Louis smirked at him and placed a kiss on his lips as he gave his dick a squeeze making Harry squirm. 

‘Keep it nice and hard for me baby until I come back yeah then I’m all yours, sweat at all.’ Louis got up chuckling as Harry let his head rest back on the arm rest and groaned in frustration and defeat. Clifford was quick to lick his face as if he was comforting Harry for being denied sex when he needed it the most.

‘You cock block,’ he hissed at Cliff who cocked his head to the side and whined. Then raised his voice so Louis could hear him : ‘God I hate you sometimes Louis William Tomlinson. I might as well just go and play with myself.’ Louis poked his head round the door of the living room, a mischievous grin on his face.

‘You better not be touching yourself while I’m gone Harold or you’ll get nothing.’ Harry rolled his eyes.

‘As if you can resist me,’ Harry scoffed. Louis walked over to the sofa and got down on his knees behind Harry’s head looking down at Harry. Harry looked up at him upside down and both he and Cliff gave him puppy dog eyes but for different reasons; Harry wanted him to touch him and Cliff wanted him to take him out for a walk. Louis placed a kiss on his forehead right where his eyebrows furrowed together into two lines.

‘What if I ask nicely hmm? Would you save yourself for me if I said please husband to be?’ And Harry melted on the inside as he looked up into those blue eyes staring down at him upside down. Clifford whined again feeling left out.

‘I might. You might have to do better than just say please,’ he said in a teasing voice. Louis smiled.

‘What if I call you Mr. Tomlinson while kissing every inch of your body hmm?’ he asked huskily knowing what that did to Harry. Harry whined like Clifford.

‘Louis stop. Fuck off and go fucking play your footie,’ he said frustrated as his hand traveled down to his hard dick. Louis reached out and removed his hand.

‘Please baby don’t touch yourself while I’m gone. Please?’ Louis batted his eye lashes for extra effect. Harry chuckled.

‘You’re a right shit head you know that?’

‘But I’m your shit head soon to be husband.’ He placed a kiss on Harry’s nose.

‘My shit head soon to be husband,’ Harry agreed. ‘Shall I make dinner then?’

‘Yes please baby,’ Louis said while stroking his long hair lovingly. ‘I’m always starving after playing footie. I won’t be too long alright. I promise.’ He placed a kiss on his lips and got up to leave.

‘I love you,’ Harry said. ‘I hope you have fun playing your footie instead of staying here playing with me.’ Harry pouted and Louis laughed as he walked towards the hall and shouldered his bag.

‘I love you,’ Louis called from the door and then it slammed shut leaving Harry horny and frustrated. Harry covered his face with both hands and huffed into them. Clifford whined and gave a bark.

‘I feel you,’ Harry said. ‘He’s a dick but I miss him too. It’s so quiet without him.’ Clifford licked his hand. Harry sat up and fixed his boner that was straining against his own joggers. He looked down at his dick.

‘Sorry I can’t. The boss asked me to wait so I can’t relieve you. Go back to sleep.’ Then he turned to Cliff. ‘How about a treat hmm then you can keep me company until El comes to get you for your walk.’ Clifford got up and barked, wagging his tail. Harry got up too. ‘Come on then and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been up on the sofa you little shit,’ he told him as he made his way into the kitchen, Clifford giving him a whine but following him happily.

X

Louis dribbled the ball trying to get it away from Oli and towards the goal post. There were only a few minutes left until Stan, who always opted to referee the game instead of play, would blow the whistle that would indicate the end of the match. Louis had to score this one. There was no way in hell he was going to lose. 

He dodged Oli who sprinted after him and ran towards the goal post where Cal was ready for him guarding the goal post as if he was guarding the crown jewels. 

‘You ain’t getting another one past me Tommo,’ Cal snarled. ‘Three is enough!’ Louis grinned wickedly.

‘Wanna bet? Here comes the fourth and more embarrassment. Watch and learn,’ Louis said as he pulled his leg back and kicked the ball hard letting it fly past Cal and up into the left corner of the net. Louis raised both his arms in the air. ‘Gooooaaaaal!’ he yelled as he set off running towards his team mates all of them jumping on him, hugging him and clapping him on the back. 

‘Tommo you’re a right wanker,’ Calvin grumbled as he walked towards them, his team mates staggering along with him carrying around their defeat but smiling nonetheless. Louis smiled at him.

‘But this wanker always kicks your ass at footie baby,’ he said giving him a wink. ‘Now, I’m thirsty and I believe someone owes us winners a few pints.’ Oli slapped Louis on the back.

‘One day you’ll be the one paying the beer,’ Oli told him with a smile shouldering his bag. Louis snorted.

‘In your dreams!’ They all walked together towards the Spaniard’s Pub. Louis pushed open the door, the warmth of the pub, the smell of beer, wood wax and the log fire greeted Louis and the familiarity and warmth made him happy.

‘Ronnie!! Oi oi!’ Louis called out loudly greeting the landlord who was behind the bar drying glasses. Ronnie beamed at him as they all filtered into the main room of the pub.

‘Louis!! Victory yours again?’ Ronnie was a big burly man with a beer belly and a ruddy face covered by a full beard. The Spaniards was their local since the day they had moved into the house up the road from the pub. Louis and Harry often came to the pub for drinks or lunch after walking Clifford up on the Heath and sat out back on the picnic tables especially when the weather was good.

‘Aye mate. When is it not?’ Louis replied grinning at Ronnie and throwing a look at his sulking friends. Ronnie laughed, his laugh loud and deep.

‘You would’ve made a successful professional footballer if you didn’t do what you do,’ Ronnie complimented him. 

‘Cheers mate. So how about getting us a few rounds? The losers are paying!!’ Some of his mates cheered, the others grumbled out a few expletives thrown Louis’ way though all was aimable. Ronnie set about pouring the pints.

‘How’s Harry?’ Ronnie asked. ‘Haven’t seen him in here for a while.’ Louis took a sip from the foaming pint that was placed in front of him. He licked his lips relishing in the cold drink as it slid down his throat.

‘He’s busy planning the wedding,’ Louis said. Ronnie smiled.

‘How’s it going? Aren’t you helping him?’ 

‘Oh I do help him but you know how he is. He’s a perfectionist and doesn’t trust me with choosing stuff,’ Louis said chuckling and not in the least bothered that Harry was taking care of everything. Harry never made him feel left out of anything.

‘That he is,’ Ronnie agreed, placing more foaming pints in front of Louis’ mates. 

‘I trust him in his choices. He knows what he wants for our big day,’ Louis said smiling fondly. He shrugged. ‘But I help out wherever I can and he always asks for my opinion because he wants us to make the final choices together. He throws me options and he involves me in all the options but the final decision, we do that together.’ Ronnie poured out a pint for himself after serving all of Louis’ mates.

‘How’s everything coming along then?’

‘Everything is sorted. All we have left is the florist which Harry has made an appointment for us next week so we can choose the flowers. And I thank God that we’re all done with venue and cake and invitations and guest list and all that because he was getting really stressed and I hate it when he’s stressed.’ Ronnie chuckled.

‘That’s weddings for ya! Wouldn’t be a proper wedding without stress. My Ginny nearly drove me crazy when she was planning our wedding bless her. Now she’s planning our 50th anniversary party and she’s just as stressed out.’ He laughed.

‘Fifty?’ Louis exclaimed. ‘Wow. Congrats mate. How did you manage to stay married that long?’ Ronnie’s face took on a fond expression, a sweet smile playing on his lips as if he was remembering their own wedding day fifty years ago.

‘Communication. Compromise. Forgiveness. Patience. Commitment to each other and staying true to our wedding vows. Love. Lots and lots of love. Marriage is a lifetime partnership. You have to take care of it and nourish it every day. Take care of each other, support each other. You have to work for a good marriage but you and Harry, you got all that already. You’ve been taking care of each other and fighting for your love for a long time so you’ll be fine. You’ll make it.’ Ronnie smiled at Louis and Louis smiled back, his mind going to Harry and their wedding day and how blessed he was that after all the hardships they had been through, all the heartaches they had overcome through the years, they were still together and still going strong. Suddenly Louis found himself longing for their wedding day, when he would get to officially profess his love to Harry and promise him forever.

X

Louis arrived back home three hours later give or take, his joggers stained with grass, his armpits sweaty, a few pints in his system making him a little giddy and with the knowledge that Harry was waiting for him. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He took off his Adidas unless he wanted Harry to chew his head off for leaving muddy shoe prints on the immaculate floors and carpet. Harry kept a clean organized house for which Louis was grateful. He dropped his bag next to his shoes and followed the music of Shania Twain. Louis smiled at himself. Of course it was Shania! Harry loved her. Louis poked his head round the kitchen doorway and saw Harry dancing and singing to “Man I Feel Like A Woman”, wearing a pair of very short satin shorts in floral pastel print, a white ribbed vest and barefoot, his hips swaying to the music, his bun bobbing on top of his head and his wooden spoon as makeshift microphone. Ever the entertainer his baby was!

‘Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!’ Harry sang as he moved round the kitchen preparing dinner oblivious that he had an audience of one salivating over him and those short delicious shorts! Louis moved and wrapped his arms around his waist, making Harry jump.

‘Oh God Lou fuck you scared me,’ Harry said as Louis buried his face in the back of Harry’s neck and inhaled. He smelled good enough to eat, a mix of mango and peach and deodorant. Louis pressed closer to his back, molding his body to Harry’s.

‘Hi baby,’ he murmured in his neck, kissing the soft skin and feeling the tendrils of hair that ran out of Harry’s bun tickling his nose. Harry relaxed in his arms and smiled, his eyes closing in relief and pleasure at feeling Louis against him.

‘Hi,’ he said huskily. Oh yes his body was still hyper and waiting for Louis’ touch even after the cold shower he had taken earlier. Louis’ hands left Harry’s waist and travelled up his stomach underneath his vest to his chest. He gently swiped both his thumbs over Harry’s nipples and Harry whined, letting his head fall back onto Louis’ shoulder.

‘You like that hmm?’ Louis whispered in his ear as he continued to swipe his thumbs gently and slowly back and forth over Harry’s nipples till they perked up enough that he could pinch them and roll them. Harry groaned and pushed his ass back on Louis feeling his hard dick against his ass.

‘Lou please,’ he groaned as his body began to move, pushing his chest out into Louis’ hands for more and his ass back hoping to get Louis where he needed him as Shania kept singing about short skirts and men’s shirts. Louis’ hands left Harry’s nipples and traveled down Harry’s smooth thighs.

‘What I wouldn’t give to see you in a short skirt and one of my shirts,’ Louis said hotly into his neck making Harry rub his ass harder against Louis’ growing erection.

‘I’ll make a mental note to buy a mini skirt next time I go shopping,’ Harry said a little breathlessly.

‘Hmm,’ Louis moaned in his neck, licking at his skin. The song changed into another one. A slow one : “When You Kiss Me” also by Harry’s love, Shania. Harry turned in Louis’ arms and looked at him with pupils blown wide and flushed cheeks.

‘Dance with me,’ he told him as he placed his arms around Louis’ neck.

‘In the kitchen?’ Louis asked amused. Harry smiled.

‘In the kitchen,’ Harry confirmed. ‘What better dancefloor than the kitchen floor?’ And who was Louis to deny him anything? He never had and had no intention to. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulled him closer and moved to the slow romantic music in lazy circles around the kitchen. Harry began to sing softly because he was a romantic sap and he loved to sing to Louis.

‘This could be it, I think I’m love,’ he sang softly. Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

‘You think? Better be sure baby. We’re getting married in four months,’ he said softly and felt Harry giggle against his neck as he continued to sing, one of Louis’ hands going up and down his back because if his boy was sappy, hell he was sappier.

‘It just seems to fit, I think I’m in love, this love is mine.’ Louis pulled him in closer, burying his face in Harry’s neck, feeling Harry’s every breath, every heartbeat and his voice rumbling against his own neck as they swayed in the middle of their kitchen. ‘I can see you with me when I’m older. All the lonely nights are finally over. You took the weight of the world off my shoulders.’ And shit Louis was going to cry.

‘Can’t wait to marry you,’ he mumbled in Harry’s neck. He felt Harry smile against his skin and his arms tighten around him. Harry felt Louis hold back a sob. He pulled back to look at him, placed a kiss on his trembling lips and sang against his lips :

‘Oh when you kiss me. I know you miss me and when you’re with me, the world just goes away. The way you hold me, the way you show me that you adore me, oh when you kiss me.’ He smiled against Louis’ lips and Louis kissed him slow and deep as the slow music wrapped them up in their love. Harry melted in Louis, loving the taste of beer and cigarette smoke on his tongue, the smell of his sweat. As the next part of the song began, Louis broke the kiss and squeezed his waist.

‘Well go on then sing to me,’ he told him and Harry smiled shyly but kept looking into Louis’ blue eyes, crinkled at the corner and he could not believe how much he loved him, how much he still fell hard each time he looked into those eyes. His fingers found their way into the sweaty hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

‘You are the one, I think I’m love, life has begun. I can see the two of us together, I know I’m gonna be with you forever, love couldn’t be any better.’ Louis captured his lips again, this time more passionately, holding the back of Harry’s head in place. Harry clung to him as he let Louis push him back until he was pressed up against the cabinets. Louis’ mouth found his way to Harry’s jaw, his neck, his fingers touching every part of Harry’s body.

‘God Lou I love you,’ Harry gasped as Louis sucked especially hard on his neck just as he pinched his nipple really hard, making Harry’s knees buckle.

‘Steady,’ Louis told him and before Harry had the chance to reply, Louis fell before him on his knees and looked up at Harry. He fingered the soft silky material of Harry’s shorts. It was delicate and cool. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his satin shorts and pulled them down greatly relieved to see that Harry wasn’t wearing any underwear. Louis blinked up at him.

‘I adore you,’ he whispered and took him down in his warm mouth. Harry grabbed the edge of the counter to steady himself as Louis sucked him off while Shania continued to sing. Harry loved it when Louis went down on him. His toes curled on the tiled floor as his dick hit the back of Louis’ throat.

‘Oh God,’ Harry whined. ‘Lou I’m close. Louis stop,’ he said and Louis pulled off, looking up at him through glazed eyes and spit slicked lips. Harry fell down to his knees and cupped Louis’ face kissing him deeply, tasting himself on Louis’ tongue. ‘Fuck me Lou,’ he mumbled against his lips as his frantic hands began pushing down Louis’ joggers. Louis’ hard dick sprang free and he quickly pushed Harry down on to the kitchen floor, removing his satin shorts all the way off.

‘I need to prep you,’ Louis said breathlessly. Harry made grabby hands at him.

‘Already done,’ he said hoarsely pulling Louis down on top of him by a fistful of hoodie. Before Louis could properly settle between Harry’s thighs, Harry had wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him urgently. He reached down between them and helped Louis position himself at his entrance. ‘Come on Lou,’ Harry whined letting out a huff. Louis smirked down at him.

‘Impatient are we Mr .Tomlinson?’ he asked and saw Harry’s face morph into pleasure, his front bunny teeth digging into his lower lip, his lashes falling closed. Louis pushed inside him slowly, Harry arching his back off the cold tiles.

‘Ahhh Lou,’ he moaned. ‘Faster baby,’ he instructed. Louis thrust hard inside him.

‘Good husband?’ he asked and Harry whined pulling him closer and pushing his hips down to get more of Louis inside him and Louis gave it to him hard and rough on the kitchen floor, all the while talking to him in short, breathless gasps about the wedding. He saw the tears seep out of Harry’s eyes and roll down the side of his face into the hair at his temples. He knew those were happy tears, overwhelmed tears, tears built from emotions and love. Louis slowed down his thrusts and leaned down taking Harry’s lips and kissing him softly even though Harry’s mouth was just open, letting out small soft whines and breathy puffs of air.

‘I can’t wait to marry you,’ Louis said again but this time not to feed Harry’s latest sexual fetish but because he meant it. Because it was true that he couldn’t wait until he made this man beneath him his own and give him his surname. Harry’s eyes opened slowly, a little red and wet, his body now pliant allowing Louis to move in and out of him.

‘I love you,’ he murmured. ‘I’ll love you forever.’ Louis kissed him again and this time Harry kissed him back, letting Louis turn their frantic lustful need into soft love making. Louis moved easily, slowly, softly, both of them kissing each other tenderly. 

‘I’m close,’ Harry murmured softly against Louis’ lips. Louis moved inside him not even pulling himself almost out. He just moved deeper inside Harry, their half clothed bodies moving together until Harry stilled, tightened his legs around Louis’ waist and with a long drawn moan he came between them, coating his vest and Louis’ hoodie. Louis loved to feel him when he came, the way his body stilled and then shook as he spilled. He felt Harry’s legs slip from his waist, his body relax. Louis thrust in a few more times and came inside Harry. 

‘Baby,’ Louis purred, ‘that was amazing. I love you so much,’ Louis said as he placed kisses on Harry’s face. Harry smiled, slow and lazy, his fingers carding through Louis’ sweaty hair.

‘Hmmm that was satisfying,’ Harry said, his voice as slow and as lazy as his smile and blinks. Louis placed a kiss on his lips and pulled out of him. ‘We should go shower,’ Harry told him, ‘unless we want Eleanor to come and find us like this. She should be bringing Cliffy back soon.’ Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck inhaling him deeply.

‘Do we have to? I’m quite comfy here. You’re so warm.’ Harry chuckled, his fingers running up and down Louis’ spine underneath his hoodie.

‘As much as I want to stay here, my back will begin to protest soon. The tiles are not exactly comfortable.’ Louis got up off him, pulled up his joggers there were bunched up round his knees and helped Harry up. Harry picked up his shorts off the floor and together they made their way upstairs for a hot shower, washing each other and kissing lazily under the water.

When Eleanor arrived, they were both clean and dressed, Louis sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer and scrolling on his phone and Harry sipping at a glass of chilled white wine while checking on the salmon and asparagus in the oven, Fleetwood Mac playing softly in the background. She rapped her knuckles on the glass pane of the back door and pushed the door open.

‘Everyone decent?’ she called as she stepped into the brightly lit kitchen missing out on the look Louis and Harry exchanged, both smirking at each other at what had just happened in this kitchen not less than twenty minutes ago. ‘Hi guys,’ she greeted them with a smile. Clifford made a rush for Louis and jumped on him.

‘Easy boy,’ Louis told him fondly. ‘Missed me hmm? Did you now? There’s my boy,’ he said as he petted the dog who was licking Louis’ face.

‘Hi El,’ Harry said as he moved closer and kissed her cheek.

‘Hey H. Hmmm smells good in here,’ she said as she pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Louis with Bruce beside her.

‘Want to stay for dinner?’ Harry asked her. ‘I made plenty.’ 

‘Nah thanks. I’m meeting Max later for dinner. I will have a glass of that white wine you’re drinking though,’ she said. Harry nodded. He got her a glass and filled it for her then placed it on the table in front of her. ‘So how’s the wedding planning coming on?’ she asked as she took a healthy gulp of wine. Louis looked at Harry, smirking at him and giving him a warning to not get carried away in front of Eleanor.

‘Everything is going good,’ Harry told her. ‘Got us an appointment with the florist next week so we can choose the flowers.’ Eleanor looked at Louis then back at Harry.

‘Did you set a reminder for him?’ she asked cocking her head towards Louis.

‘Oi fuck off the pair of you,’ Louis complained. ‘I’m not going to forget alright.’ Eleanor raised her eyebrows, a doubtful look on her face.

‘I think we might have to set a reminder on your actual wedding day just in case you forget to show up for your own wedding.’ Harry nearly choked on his wine at the thought. Louis chuckled.

‘Sod off El. As if I would leave him stranded there waiting for me.’

‘Nothing surprises me coming from you,’ she threw at him playfully. Then turned to look at Harry. ‘Don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure he gets there.’ Then she looked between Louis and Harry. ‘I’m so excited for your wedding. You both came such a long way and now here you are ready to tie the knot in a few months.’ Harry looked at Louis with so much fond Eleanor shuddered.

‘I can’t wait to marry him,’ he said softly. Louis winked at him. Eleanor sighed.

‘I envy you. I wish I will find someone who treats me and loves me the way you two love and treat each other.’ Louis scoffed.

‘Max dotes on you the fuck El?’ She smiled softly.

‘I guess he does. I just…I don’t know. You two have this fairy tale happily ever after going on for you. Not many get that. You set the bar really high for the rest of us. We all want a Larry love story!’ Louis and Harry looked at each other, their gazes meeting and momentarily clouding.

‘We’ve had hard dark times too El,’ Louis reminded her. ‘I’m pretty sure nobody wants to live through what H and I lived through.’ Harry walked over to him and bent down placing a kiss on top of Louis’ head.

‘Let’s not go there love shall we? It’s all in the past baby.’ Louis looked up at him and gave him a smile.

‘I know sweetheart. We’ve come so far haven’t we?’

‘We have,’ Harry agreed as he bent down again and placed a kiss on his lips. Eleanor drained her wine and got up.

‘Ugh you both make me sick. I’m off. I don’t want to witness anything that might scar me for life. Love you both. I’ll come back for Cliffy on Friday. Bye guys. Be safe.’ Eleanor waved as she walked to the backdoor tugging Bruce behind her, both Louis and Harry mumbling byes as they continued to kiss, Clifford whining and pawing at them both to get some love and attention out of his two favorite humans.


End file.
